mlpfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Ігри та додатки
Франшиза "Friendship is Magic" існує й у вигляді відеоігор та програмного забезпечення на Flash, iOS та Android. Twilight Sparkle: Teacher for a Day thumb На iTunes для iPhone та iPad доступний інтерактивний додаток-книга "My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle: Teacher for a Day". Додаток було випущено компанією Ruckus Media Group 23 вересня 2011 року. Він використовує змінені/альтернативні відеокліпи з серії «Зайвий квиток», що використовується в іншому контексті, аби продовжити розповідь, а також дві міні-ігри. З того часу було оголошено версію додатка на Android, але розробник Ruckus Media ще не встановив точну дату виходу. Ruckus Reader У додатку "My Little Pony: Ruckus Reader" від Ruckus Reader доступні три книжки: "My Little Pony: Rarity Loves Fashion", "My Little Pony: Things That Go Bump in the Night" та "My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle's Special Lesson". "Twilight Sparkle's Special Lesson" є альтернативною версією книги "Twilight Sparkle: Teacher for a Day". Monopoly Hotels thumb Додаток від Electronic Arts "Monopoly Hotels" Hasbro на iOS включає декілька гостьових кімнат My Little Pony: кімнату «Солодке яблуко», що належить Еплджек; кімнату Хмародейла, яка належить Рейнбоу Деш; «Сахарний куточок» Пінкі Пай; Бутик Карусель Реріті; «Золотий дуб», що належить Твайлайт Спаркл; кімнату Будинку Флаттершай; кімнату «Драконяче дихання» Спайка та незакінчену кімнату, що належить Принцесі Селестії, яку ще потрібно додати. My Little Pony My Little Pony — умовно безкоштовна відеогра для мобільних пристроїв iOS та Android, випущена компанією Gameloft 8 листопада 2012 року. Суть гри полягає в розбудові Понівіля; також у ній є деякі інші міні-ігри та сюжетна лінія про Найтмер Мун. Ігрові елементи можна розблокувати, витрачаючи внутрішньоігрову валюту або ж купуючи їх за реальні гроші. A Canterlot Wedding Egmont випустила "My Little Pony: A Canterlot Wedding" 19 грудня 2012 року, "My Little Pony: A Canterlot Wedding" HD та "My Little Pony: Ślub w Canterlocie" 11 травня 2013 року, а також випустила ще один "My Little Pony: A Canterlot Wedding" 29 липня того ж року. Ігри від PlayDate Digital PlayDate Digital випустив декілька навчальних додатків My Little Pony для пристроїв iOS і Android. Party of One "My Little Pony: Party of One" та "My Little Pony: Party of One HD" було випущено 18 вересня 2013 року. Вони засновані на епізоді першого сезону «Самотня вечірка». Hearts and Hooves Day "My Little Pony: Hearts and Hooves Day" було випущено 4 лютого 2014 року. Воно засноване на епізоді другого сезону «День Сердець і Копит». Fluttershy's Famous Stare "My Little Pony: Fluttershy's Famous Stare" було випущено 22 квітня 2014 року. Воно засноване на епізоді першого сезону «Майстер Погляду», і в ньому брала участь Бріттані Лауда. Best Pet "My Little Pony: Best Pet" було випущено 4 червня 2014 року. Воно засноване на епізоді другого сезону «Найкращий улюбленець». Онлайн-ігри Сайти Hasbro та the Hub Network, а також меншою мірою й інші офіційні сайти, містять багато матеріалу на тему «Дружба — це диво» та/або «Дівчат з Еквестрії», у тому числі й Flash-ігри. *Hasbro.com: **Applejack **Applejack Puzzles **Applejack's Wedding Cake Creator Game **Archery Game **Battle of the Bands **Bridle Gossip Puzzles **Canterlot High School Dash **Card Creator **Castle Creator **Crystal Empire Seek & Find **Crystal Match **Discover the Difference **Equestria Dash **Equestria Girls: Dance Studio **Fluttershy Puzzles **Follow Fluttershy **Giddy Up Mix-Up **Guardians of Harmony **Hearts and Hooves Day Puzzles **Magical Match Three **Meet the Ponies **Memory Match Game **MiniQuizzes **MLP Cutie Mark Creator **Motocross Game **My Little Pony Friendship Express Train™ Puzzle Adventure **My Little Pony Place **Personality Quiz **Pinkie Pie **Pinkie Pie Puzzles **Pinkie Pie's Party **Pinkie Pie Slumber Party **Pony Dance Party **Pop PonyMaker Game **Rainbow Dash **Rainbow Dash Puzzles **Rarity **Rarity Puzzle **Rarity's Dress Up **Rarity's Wedding Dress Designer Game **Repeat the Beat **Restore the Elements of Magic **See Yourself as an Equestria Girl **See Yourself as an Equestria Girl - Rockified **Twilight Sparkle's Surprise Dance Party **Twilight Celebration Game **V.I.F. *HubNetwork.com: **Adventure Ponies **Adventure Ponies 2: Wait! There's More?! **Adventures in Ponyville **Castle Creator **Discover the Differences **Power Ponies Go **Racing is Magic **Rainbow Dash's Rainboom Game **The Fabulous PonyMaker **The Fabulous PonyMaker: Trick or Treat **Twilight Sparkle's Royal Invitation Designer **Valentine Card Creator *Stardoll.com мав персонажі на тему My Little Pony у 2013 році. *Treehousetv.com: **Friendship Express Train **Magical Moments Storybook **Pinkie Pie's Friendship Quest **Royal Wedding Interactive *Boomerangtv.co.uk: **Pony Presents *YTV.com: **Frame your Friendship! Довідки en:Software it:Programmi e videogiochi ru:Игры и приложения